HWP Hardcore Wrestling Promotion
by Fr0stsh4dow
Summary: This a Indy will be a lot of hardcore stuff please read (or try my best)
1. Your ocs

HWP

Hello and welcome to HWP this a Indy and I will try to have Indy and NXT guys in here (there will be cases that I use main rooster guys) This is going to be match and results time of promotion, highlights etc.

Manger

Dario Cueta

Titles

HWP world height weight title

HWP Hells title (gift of the gods title)

HWP hardcore title (must be defend in hardcore, hell in a cell etc. match)

HWP tag team titles

PPV will one a month . OC ARE ALLOWED just follow the rubric. There will be mixed matches but not the often.

PPV

ECW (January the event is in the old ECW arena)

Sole Survivor (February PPV Aztec warfare)

Last stand (march iron man, last man standing matches etc.)

HWPmania (April wrestlemania)

Pay back (May)

Unstoppable (June)

Warfare (July any match)

Terminated (August Elimination chamber)

Welcome to hell (September Hell in a cell)

Trick or Treat (Halloween based matches)

All or nothing (November in Las Vegas)

Xmas Chaos (December xmas based matches)

Name

Ring name

Nick name(s) (only 3)

Gimmick (example hardcore, luchador, strong style etc.)

Hometown

Realship

Ring attire

Interview attire

Entrance attire

Entrance (describe)

PPV Entrance

Finisher (only 3)

Singenture (only 2)

Bio


	2. Your oc's

So here are the OCs we still accepted

My OCs

Name: Dean Maddox

Ring name: Fr0stsh4dow

Nick name: master of hardcore

Face: Tweener

Gimmick: (like pentagon jr. Hardcore, strong style and lucha libre)

Hometown: San Diego, California

Relationship: His sister Elizabeth

Ring attire: wrestling boots, kick pads, wrestling pants (like Seth Rollings) a shirt that's says BEWARE OF THE FROST BITE, elbow pads and taped hands

Interview attire: sneakers, jeans and his shirt

Entrance attire: same as before but he has a hoddie over it and a half masks with a frost flake

PPV Entrance: same as his regular entrance but has a trench coat with a hoodie (like will ofspray) depend on the event colores and has paint depending on the PPV on his shirt he has the Bullet Club symbol.

Entrance (describe): He goes to the center of the stage sits crossed legged yells BEWARE OF THE FROST BITE gets up shows the back of his jacket to the crowed (cm punk style) runs and slides under the ring

Theme: Cut the Cord

Finisher (only 3): 619 ( only on PPV) FROST BITE (he puts them in a fire mans position puts them forward and puts his legs up) Frost kneebar (kneebar)

Singenture (only 2) Superkick

Bio: He grew up with Elizabeth they been AAA Mixed tag team champions, LUCHA UNDERGROUND tríos title, WCPW champion , Lucha underground champion, AAA mega champion ROH Tag Team Champions,

Tag Team: The Cali Guys (Dean and Elizabeth for know) he is in the bullet club

Name: Elizabeth Maddox

Ring name: Eli

Nick name(s) (only 3): Lady Maddox. Lady Mayham

Gimmick (example hardcore, luchador, strong style etc.): Same an his brother

Hometown: San Diego California

Realship: Brother Dean

Personality: tweener

Ring attire: wrestling boots, kick pads, Lita pants, and a shirt long that says Lady Mayham has arrived

Interview attire: Jeans, converts, black leather jacket

Entrance attire: same as ring attire but has a green sleeveless vest and with a hoodie and has a lunatic mask,

PPV attire: same as the her regular entrance attitire replace the shirt with a Bullet Club shirt

Entrance (describe):

PPV Entrance

Finisher (only 3): hardcore drive by (Shining wizard) Game changer (A Germán suplex into a double knee stomp)

Singenture (only 2): super kick, moonlight drive

Bio: She was raised with Dean AAA mixed tag team champions, AAA Womens champion, Lucha UNDERGROUND trio champion and Lucha UNDERGROUND champion, WCPW women's champion, ROH women of wrestling tag team (the Cali Dean and her) she is in the bullet club

Your guys ocs

Ring Name: Will Ralston

Nick Name: The Avenger

Gender: Male

Age: 19.

Hometown: Born in Glasgow, Scotland. Resides in Oulu, Finland.

Height & Weight: 6'2". 210lbs.

Body Shape: His body is shaped like Finn Bálor but muscular.

Race: Scottish.

Skin Color (It's for like Tanned, Pale, Light Skinned, ETC.): Pale.

Hair Styles: Short with long bangs that almost covered his right eye. (2013 AJ Styles).

Hair Color: Dark Brown.

Eye Color: Blue.

Gimmick: Gothic Scotsman with a heart of a hero.

Ring Attire: Black tights with dark blue waist line, dark blue cross on the right side, dark blue skull and knives (think of it as a symbol of the pirate flag) on the left, black boots with dark blue designs and laces, with the flag of Scotland in each side, black MMA gloves and a black elbow pad on his right arm.

Entrance Attire: His Ring Attire.

PPV Ring Attire: His Ring Attire except the dark blue is replaced with white and the Scottish flags in the boots are replaced with Bullet Club logos.

Backstage Attire: Gothic clothes (Dark blue t-shirt with a werewolf design, black jacket, black gloves, black jeans and black boots).

Interview Attire: His Backstage Attire.

Personality: Kind, loyal, focused and aggressive.

Alignment: Face.

Wrestling Style: MMA/Submission/High Flyer.

Signatures: Sleeper Hold, Anaconda Vise.

Finishers: Stunner and STF.

Entrance Music: The Resistance by Skillet.

Entrance: Comes out walking and slides to the ring. In the ring, when the song's chorus hits, he climbs in one corner and raises his fists in the air.

Relationships: Karin Jokela, a beautiful goth girl in Finland, she's the same age as Will. She's not a wrestler.

Bio: Will loved wrestling his entire life, not only that, but he's part of a wrestling family, his father, Edward Ralston, wrestled in Mexico, Argentina, and the United Kingdom as "The Scottish Lion", with his medium blue trunks, boots, armbands and lion mask, he captured the heart of Lucha with his Scottish style of wrestling combined with Lucha Libre, until it changed when a barbaric wrestler crippled him in the ring in front of his family, paralyzing him, Will was devastated by what happened, but his father decided to train him and his older brother in order to continue his legacy, Will's mother, Betty Ralston, feared that she might lose both her boys in the wrestling ring, but she always believed her husband that it's their own legacy by reincarnating their ashes and their spirits. Will's brother, Peter Ralston, who is 7 years older than him, followed his father's footsteps and wrestled at the age of 18 by donning his father's mask and attire becoming "Scottish Lion Jr.". When Peter turned 23, he was met by the same man who crippled his father, Peter did his best against him, but the monster killed him, this time in front of his hometown and family. Will never saw that man again, but did remember one thing, the man had a manager, she was wearing a white coat, white boots, black gloves, black stockings, and a black scarf, she also has long curly blonde hair, she looked like one of the French fashion models. Will decided to go to Brazil, to train Mixed Martial Arts and combined it with the his father's wrestling style. He wrestled in Brazil, Argentina, Mexico, Russia, Japan, the UK, and Finland. He stayed in the Finnish circuit, now fighting in the USA, he wrestled in different promotions, buying his time to get his revenge.

Title History: 1 time IWGP Intercontinental champion.

1 time NWA World champion (in the Finnish circuit).

1 time Lucha Underground champion.

Nick Name: The Pyro

Age: 24

Gender: Male

Height: 6'4"

Weight: 227lbs

Hometown: Houston, TX

Eye color: Hazel

Hair color/Style: Black hair that reaches to the neck

Skintone: Light tan

Body type: Triangular Athletic

Other distinguishing features: N/A

Attire: Outside of wrestling, he wears, Black pants, black and white shoes, a blue shirt with the gold TF2 logo on the front. In the ring, he wears, blue wrestling tights and shoes with gold outlines and laces, blue elbow pads, and gold wrist tape.

Signatures: Inverted DDT, Roundhouse Kick

Finishers: G.T.S

Style:(Highflyer/Powerhouse/Brawler ect) Brawler and Technician

Alignment: Tweener

Gimmick: He is the leader of The Fortress. In the ring, he is fierce, controlling, and vicious. In The Fortress, he has the final say so.

Entrance Theme: Falling Apart by Trust Company

Entrance: He comes out to the stage, does the upside down "okay" hand gesture as sparks fall behind him. The he walks to the ring, gets in, and faces the camera while doing the hand gesture. With the title, he carries it around his waist.

Potential Fueds: A war against another faction for dominance and/or control or challenging for the world title

Wrestling Background: ROH World Champion, IWGP Tag Team Champion (Freebirds Rule), IWGP Heavyweight Champion, TNA Heavyweight Champion, TNA Tag Team Champion (Freebirds Rule)

Extra Background: Had a fairly normal upbringing. He played hockey since he was 5, and learned how to act since the age of 7. He got hooked on wrestling in high school and began pursuing that.

Tag Team/Manager/Valet: The Fortress w/PK, Static, and Sebastian

Name : Sebastian

Nick Name : The Abyss

Age: 28

Gender: Male

Height: 6'10"

Weight: 328lbs

Hometown: Los Angeles, CA

Eye color: Dark Brown Eyes

Hair color/Style: Bald

Skintone: Medium Tan (He's Latino)

Body type: Rectangular and Muscular

Other distinguishing features: A thick, brown mustache and beard, Tattoo of a bear scratch on his left shoulder

Attire: outside the ring, he wears black shades, a gold, sleeveless shirt with the blue TF2 logo on the front. In the ring, he wears blue singlet and pants with the gold masonry logo on the front and gold line on the side. Blue shoes with golden bottom and laces. Gold gloves and wrist tape

Signatures: Chokeslam

Finishers: Discus Clothesline, Powerbomb

Style: Brawler, Powerhouse

Alignment: Tweener

Gimmick: He is the muscle of The Fortress and tends not to say anything at all. When things get hectic, he keeps a level head and does what needs to be done

Entrance Theme: Falling Apart by Trust Company

Entrance: He comes out to the stage, does the upside down "okay" hand gesture as sparks fall behind him. He just walks to the ring, enters, and stands there. With any championship, he holds it in his hand while doing his entrance.

Potential Fueds: A war with another faction or challenging for any championship (specifically the tag title under the freebird rule)

Wrestling Background: Lucha Underground Champion, ROH Television Champion, IWGP Tag Team Champion (Freebird rule), TNA Tag Team Champion (Freebirds Rule)

Extra Background: Born to illegal immigrants who snuck over the Mexican border. At 3, he witnessed his father getting shot and wounded and his parents taken away back to the border. His uncle, who was a U.S. citizen, took him in at 13 and taught him how to focus on helping others and protecting them. After high school, he trained to wrestle and began his career at Licha Underground

Tag Team/Manager/Valet: The Fortress with Jason, Static, and P.K

Name : Static Ryder

Nick Name : The Eye Of the Storm

Age: 22

Gender: Male

Height: 6'1"

Weight: 208lbs

Hometown: Atlanta, GA

Eye color: Green Eyes

Hair color/Style: Blonde hair reaching to the neck

Skintone: White

Body type: Triangular Slim

Other distinguishing features: N/A

Attire: When he's not wrestling, he wears black shorts, white shoes, and a gold short sleeve shirt with the TF2 logo on the front. In the ring, he wears gold Wrestling tights with the blue TF2 logo on the right side, gold wrestling boots with blue outlines, gold knee and elbow pads with blue TF2 logo on the front of all of them.

Signatures: Swingblade

Finishers: 450 Splash

Style: High Flyer

Alignment: Tweener

Gimmick: He is hyperactive and can barely stand still for anything. He's always on the move and refuses to slow down.

Entrance Theme: Falling Apart by Trust Company

Entrance: He comes out to the stage, does the upside down "okay" hand gesture as sparks fall behind him. He then walks down to the ring smiling and jumps onto the top turnbuckle and jumps down. With the title, he carries it around his waist.

Potential Fueds: A war with another faction or going after any title (specifically the tag titles)

Wrestling Background: X-Division Champion, IWGP Jr. Heavyweight Champion, TNA and IWGP Tag Team Champion (Freebird rule)

Extra Background: Grew up in a family of sports fanatics: Since age 7, he has been wrestling amutere and even received a college scholarship in Ohio for wrestling. After college, he pursued pro wrestling full time.

Tag Team/Manager/Valet: The Fortress with Jason, Sebastian, and P.K

Name : P.K. Hunt

Nick Name : The Pipe Bomb

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Height: 6'3"

Weight: 222lbs

Hometown: Chicago, IL

Eye color: Dark brown

Hair color/Style: Short black straight hair

Skintone: Coffee brown

Body type: Triangular

Other distinguishing features: Trimmed sideburns and a trimmed mustache

Attire: outside the ring, he wears blue jeans, black and blue shoes, blue short sleeved shirt with the gold TF2 logo on the front, and a silver watch. In the ring, he wears blue and gold camouflage wrestling pants, gold kickpad boots with blue outlines, blue elbow pads and white wrist tape.

Signatures: Running Knee

Finishers: Anaconda Vice, Voice Crack (Curb Stomp)

Style: Technician, Submission Specialist

Alignment: Tweener

Gimmick: He is the smack talker and mouthpiece of the Fortress and won't back down from any challenge thrown his way. He has an extremely difficult time learning when to walk away.

Entrance Theme: Falling Apart by Trust Company

Entrance: He comes out to the stage, does the upside down "okay" hand gesture as sparks fall behind him. After a few seconds, he walks to the ring, talking about The Fortress. With the title, he carries it on his shoulder.

Potential Fueds: Going to war against another faction or going after the company's secondary title

Wrestling Background: IWGP Intercontinental Champion, United States Champion, TNA & IWGP Tag Team Champion (Freebird rule)

Extra Background: Comes from Chicago, IL. Born and raised as the oldest of three, all living with a single father. He longed to escape and try to find what to do with his life. Wrestling all throughout elementary and high school was his gateway to escaping his surroundings, so after he graduated, he trained to become a professional wrestler.

Tag Team/Manager/Valet: The Fortress with Jason, Sebastian, and Static

Tag Team/Stable: The Fortress

Members: Jason Stone, Sebastian, Static Ryder, P.K Hunt

Theme: Falling Apart by Trust Company

Entrance: All four of their individual entrances combined.

Name: Adrien Prevost.

Ring Name: Paul Catapult

NickName: The Master of Disaster; The Misfit; Cata-Killer

Gimmick: Highflyer

Hometown: Cali, California

Relationship: None, But he is straight and you can give him a Girlfriend if you want

Ring Attire: Black tights with random red lines all over it; Black: Knee/Elbow pads, boots (with the Misfit logo on the kickpads); and white tape on his hands

Entrance attire: Same as ring, but with a black hooded vest and black misfit mask

Interview Attire: Same as entrance, but minus the mask

Entrance: The lights go crazy as he runs onto the stage and puts up two fingers. He walks down the ramp and high fives fans. He jumps over the ropes (Will Ospreay Style) and runs over to the opposite turnbuckle. He rips off his Mask and Hood and smiles at the crowd.

PPV Entrance: Same as usual

Theme: From A Cage by Envoi

Signature: Busaiku Knee Strike (Daniel Bryan Version); Double Chicken Wing GutBuster

Finisher: Busaiku Knee Strike (Running Version); Cata-Gun (Red Arrow)

Bio: The underdog who grew up to become very successful. A three time IWGP Super Junior Heavyweight Champion, as well as a two time tag champion in WWE.

Extra Info: Extremely durable and risky. Has long brown hair.

Name: Adrian Watts

Ring name Adrian watts

Nick name(s) (only 3) platinum, platinum killer

Age: 29

Height: 6'6

Gimmick (example h***, luchador, strong style etc.) powerhouse high flyer

Hometown: Dallas, Texas

Realship: very real

Ring attire: black pants like reigns and a white tight tank top

Interview attire: same as ring

Entrance attire: same as ring but with a undertaker style trench coat

Entrance (describe): comes out and walks down to the ring, once he gets to the apron he climbs over the top turnbuckle and looks around, then hits a randy Orton pose

PPV Entrance: comes out like his normal but instead of going on the turnbuckle he gets on the apron and jumps in, once in he gets in the middle of the ring and hits a HBK pose

Theme: don't tread on me by Metallica hits

Big PPV match/current champion theme: the day that never comes by Metallica (starts at lyrics)

Finisher (only 3): platinum hook (cross legged STF with inverted head lock, think of it like a regal stretch with a captains hook)

Platinum driver (leaping butterfly piledriver)

Platinum style strike (running single leg front dropkick to a kneeling opponent)

Singenture (only 2) Electric DDT (double under hook snap DDT, sometimes hangman's or tornado)

Different powerbomb variations

Bio: has loved wrestling ever since he could remember, he got into it when he was 14 has held many titles

WWE world heavyweight champion (1)

WWE intercontinental champion (1)

Lucha underground champion (3)

TNA champion (2)

TNA grand champion (1)

ROH champion (1)

IWGP champion (1)

NJPW champion (1)

Anything else: his manager is his girlfriend, Logan dread

Name: Logan Dread

Ring name: Logan love

Nick name(s) (only 3): the sexy submission specialist

Age: 31

Appearance: she as long black hair that goes down to the middle of her shoulders, for mates she has it in two pony tails, she has a chocolate brown skin color, she has X scar on her right hand she has good sized B*** and a big buttox

Height: 6'0

Gimmick (example h***, luchador, strong style etc.) submission specialist

Hometown: New York City , New York

Realship:

Ring attire: has tight black tights and a top like Charlotte

Interview attire: black button up dress shirt and short skirt

Entrance attire: Same as ring but with a black leather jacket

Entrance (describe) she comes down to the ring like paige, after she gets to the ring she slides in and climbs to the second turnbuckle, she then does a back flip after yelling on the top turnbuckle

PPV Entrance: same as normal

Finisher (only 3): platinum style strike (see above)

Female domination (lucha destroyer)

Pretty lock (crossface chickenwing)

Singenture (only 2): slick pick (superkick)

Spine crusher (gutwrench shoulder backbreaker, sometimes used as a finisher)

Bio: she has always loved wrestling ever since she was a kid, when she was 14 she was jumped by a group of guys and was abused and r*** for the next 2 years, after she was found and dreaded until she was 20 she got into MMA and wrestling, she has not held any titles but doesn't really care, she just like to wrestle

Anything else: she can be a bit of a pervert with her boyfriend Adrian watts


	3. Chapter 1

Dario Ceuta welcomes the crowed to HWP and announces the 3 matches and also announces a tournament that will start today the participants will be

Fr0stsh4dow vs Sebatian

Eli vs Logan love

Will Ratson vs Martin Kirby

Pentagon junior vs P.k Hunt

Static Ryder vs Kathryin Quackenbush

Paul Catapult vs Jason Stone

And announces Aztec warfare. The tournament starts RIGHT KNOW.

Match 1: Paul Catapult vs Jason Stone: Winner The Pryo by a illegal chair shot. After that The Fortress (Jason Stone, Sebastian, Static Ryder, P.K Hun) but Fr0st and Eli (The Cali gang) come out to help Paul and double super kick and Cata-Gun (Red Arrow) to P.K. Hun

Match 2: Eli vs Logan love: Eli wins by a Game changer (German suplix into a double knee stomp)

Match 3: Static Ryder vs Kathryin Quackenbush: Winner Kathryin Quackenbush by a Springboard Tornado ddt

Main event: Aztec Warfare: Winner and first ever HWP champion Adrian Watts


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Match 1: Noam Dar vs Fenix vs Nakamora vs Taya vs Johnny Gargano vs Ric Swan for a number one counter match for the HWP championship

1st elimination Ric Sawn after a Champaign super knee bar by Noam Dar

2nd elimination Fenix after a Candain destroyer from Taya

3rd elimination Taya, Nakamora with a kingshasa

4rd elimination Nakamora after a spear through the middle ropes from Johnny and a fisherman buster by Noam Dar

5th elimination Noam Dar _Crosston Crab_ (Crossed legged Boston crab ) by Johnny Gargano

Match 2

Continuing the tournament

Fr0stsh4dow vs Sebastian Winner Sebastian the ref was distracted by P.K Hunt. The rest do a shied power bomb on Fr0stsh4dow. Eli and Paul come out and run them off.

Backstage promo

Fr0stsh4dow is in the infirmary talking to Paul and Eli

"Looks like we have a common enemy so do you want to join the Cali?" Fr0stsh4dow asks

"Sure until we deal with the fortress" Paul answers

They shake hands and the camera cuts to darkness

Match 3

Eva Marie vs Dana Broke Winner both: do to a botched pinfall instead of a regular pinfall they do a double pinfall

Match4

Pentagon jr vs P.K Hunt winner Pentagon jr by a package pile driver

After the match:

Hunt get the s&$ beaten out of him Pentagon Breaks his arm and breaks Hunt is arm.

Info:

We are informed that Hunt was hurt and has suffered a arm injury

Main event

Will Ratson vs Martin Kirby: Winner Will Ratson after a stunner


	5. Chapter 3

Promo:

Dario Cueta come out and welcome the six members that will participate on the next faces of the tournament. He tells them that who ever wins the tournament will have a special opportunity.

Match 1

3 way dance (triple treat) Sebastian vs Eli vs Will Raston: Winner Will Raston after the fortress and the Cali come out and attack each other and distract Eli and Will roles her up

Match 2

tag team match Freelance vs The Coven (Luke and Edward vs Ben and Vamipra (no relation with Vamipro Lucha Underground): winners The Coven by a Vampire awaking

(Go to Hell ((Destruction (Inverted Go 2 Sleep ) followed by Salem's Curse (Vampira(Double Underhook Piledriver)), Death of a Hero (Argentine Backbreaker Rack into a Sitout Facebuster Vampira) followed by Never Wake Up (Cross-Legged Fisherman DDT Destruction))

Match 3

Baron Saxton vs David otorga vs Corey Graves winner: After destroying both of there necks, lucky 13 on Saxton tapping him out. For some reason JBL from the crowed yells MICKLE. Pentagon Jr. goes in the crowed and breaks him arm

Main event

Jason stone vs Pentagon Jr. Vs Kathryin Quackenbush winner: Pentagon jr is out cold Fr0stsh4dow comes in and delivers a FROST BITE to Jason and jumps over the barricaded and leaves. Kathryin pins Jason

Backstage

Fr0st meets with the Cali and they get attacked by the fortress. Cali fights back and a brawl breaks down. After a few minutes they are separate by the locker room. Dario stand in in the center of the teams and says "i like the violence you are bring, so you both will have a shot at the trios/tag team title."


	6. Chapter 4

**Not all the superstars are mine a lot of them are from WWE/NXT, WCPW and Lucha UNDERGROUND**

PPV Payback

Match 1:

Kathryin Quackenbush vs will Raston before the match starts Dario Quetta comes out of his office holding the HWP Hells title. Winner

Will Raston after a he delivers a stunner

Match 2:

Noam Dar vs Will ofspray: Winner Dar after a super knee bar

Match 3

For the tag/ trios championship Dario once again bring out the belt and hands them to the ref. Cali vs the fortress winners Cali after a double super kick

Match 4

Destruction vs the returning p.k Hunt winner P.K Hunt after a running knee

Main event

Adrian wats vs Johnny Gargano for the HWP world height weight title. Winner Adrian Wats with a platinum hook (cross legged STF with inverted head lock, think of it like a regal stretch with a captains hook) . After the match Adrian get attack by Matanza. Matanza delivers a Wrath of the Gods and the show ends.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Promo 1: Adrian Wats comes out and address the crowed about what happened in payback Dario and Matanza show up and Dario makes a match for unstoppable for the title. Out of no where Destruction and Vampira attack

Promo 2: the fortress come out explains that they need a rematch for the tittles Dario comes out and says because it's the first time the tittle had been defend there will be 4 man tag team match to diterman who will face the champions

Match 1: James Elswart vs Aj styles winner James Elswart after Aj attacks him with a chair

Match 2: Taya vs Eli winner Taya after a supper kick after the match Logan attacks Taya

Match 3: Will Raston vs Paul Catapult for the HWP Hells title winner Will Ratson after Paul taps out to the STF

Main event: Freelancers vs fortress vs the Coven vs America Alpha (4 way dance one member of each team fight and they have to tagged by there mates) : winner fortress after the pin A.A in the other side Freelancers start throwing garlic at the Coven and a brawl starts


End file.
